


Agent Matchmaker

by Arabesqueangel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Also imaginative daydreams, Banter, Fluff, Found Family, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/pseuds/Arabesqueangel
Summary: Phil Coulson believes he is handling being the handler of the newly organized Avengers team quite well. But his job as glorified babysitter is being tested by the constant clashing of Tony Stark and the not-quite-Avenger Loki. The two of them actually getting along would make everybody’s lives a little bit easier, and really, who gets along better than two people in love?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 43
Kudos: 193





	Agent Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyrulehalfbreed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehalfbreed/gifts), [Róu-Rèn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=R%C3%B3u-R%C3%A8n), [jaxonkreide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/gifts), [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> So this all started way back in the Discord sprint chat. Rabentochter and I were discussing Son of Chaos (yes, it was that far back that I got this prompt) and whether Loki and Tony would be doing the dirty at some point during the fic and how we’d fit that in when the events were all so tense. Jax was also in the Sprint at the time and because my Discord photo is Coulson and my nickname is Agent, Jax said it sounded like Coulson was trying to play Matchmaker to Tony and Loki and voila, this silly little fic was born.
> 
> I decided to make this my free space (N3) for the Frostiron Bingo as well

Agent Phil Coulson was very good at his job; he should be, by this point, more than 18 years in. He had perfected the look that allowed him to blend in so well that it took almost no effort to make himself effectively invisible when not directly speaking to someone. Of course, these were not the traits particularly suited to being the Avenger’s wrangler. 

Standing in front of a group that consisted of two gods, two assassins, a scientist with anger issues, Coulson’s personal hero and a billionaire with an ego the size of Asgard, Coulson wondered exactly what of his training was supposed to be useful here.

“I’m just saying... we head over to Latveria, some fireworks, explosions, Captain-Freaking-America and we can write this all off as a non-issue,” Tony Stark, strategic genius, was saying. 

Coulson was forced to maintain a neutral expression. He was the Avenger’s handler, not their controller. He was just here to facilitate the process, but handling took a whole new meaning when it came to Tony Stark. As Iron Man’s plans got more and more elaborately destructive, a picture began to form in Phil’s mind. Tony in his Iron Man suit, racing off half-cocked towards danger. Coulson whipped around his fishing pole, that he had for some reason, and cast a perfect shot. A high-powered, SHIELD designed magnet connected with the back of the Iron Man suit. Out from the large disc shot straps that wrapped around his chest and arms, and soon Coulson was effortlessly pulling back a petulant billionaire in high-tech toddler safety leash. 

“Have you never planned a siege?” Loki, God of Mischief, asked disdainfully, drawing Coulson out of his daydream. Tony opened his mouth to respond, but Loki held his hand up to stop him. “Wait, I remember who I am speaking to, of course you haven’t. Firepower is all well and good, but not if they see you coming from miles away. Your methods are feeble against magic.”

“Well your magic is pretty feeble right now anyways, so I hear....” Tony started.

“Stark...” Loki’s brother, Thor, the God of Thunder, warned. 

“I can fight my own battles thank you very much,  _ Thor _ ,” Loki snarled, emphasizing the fact that he wasn’t referring to his brother by that title. 

There was a reason why Loki wasn’t officially considered an Avenger. He was probationary at best, mostly there at Thor’s, or more specifically his father’s, insistence. That whole situation was... complicated, even for Coulson. 

It seemed that Thor had gotten into some trouble and got himself stripped of his powers and banished to Earth, which had been where Coulson came in. Thor had caused some trouble, more so his hammer than his actual person, but in the end, he had saved an entire town. It just turned out that he saved that town from the god currently sitting next to him. Loki had gotten in even worse trouble while his big brother had been away. Personally, when both of your kids went this bad, Coulson felt like at least part of the blame should go on the parent, but it wasn’t his call. 

Odin decided that since the banishment punishment had worked so well for Thor, that he’d try it out with Loki as well. Knowing that he’d be helping Thor on a team of powerful beings, Odin didn’t strip Loki of all his power (there was also something about glamour and a necessary magic store level that Phil didn’t quite understand) but SHIELD had been assured that he was well within levels where Thor alone could manage him. Which may have been true physically, but otherwise...

“Brother, don’t be that way,” Thor whined, actually pouting. Loki visibly reddened with anger. 

“Here we go...” Barton drawled, not helping as per usual. 

“Guys,” Mr. Rogers cut in, trying to mollify the group at large, as a good leader should. “Loki, if you have an idea that you believe would be better than Tony’s...”

“Any idea would be better than Tony’s,” Natasha cut in. 

Steve just shot her a look, “Then could you please just propose it to the group without the color commentary?”

“No, Captain, I’m afraid I cannot,” Loki responded, leaning back and putting his feet on the table, his arms folded in one smooth gesture. 

Stark snorted at that. Despite their frequent ego clashing, both Tony and Loki appeared to be consistently amused by one another. Oddly, it appeared that Coulson was the only one, including the two of them, who seemed to spot it. 

Which sparked an idea in Coulson’s mind. The team continued to argue through various strategies, but Coulson only paid half attention. What if he contrived circumstances such that Loki and Stark would realize their attraction to one another? This wasn’t altruism, Coulson wasn’t paid to make sure his charges were happy, just effective. Yet Loki and Tony stopping the continual play for intellectual dominance, not to mention the ill-timed pranks, would be well worth it. It had taken an entire week for Coulson to get all the glitter out of his hair, and another to convince Tony that he didn’t find the trick the least bit amusing and to stop asking about it while giggling. 

It was an interesting thought; one that was definitely worth exploring.

“So, Loki, Natasha and Clint will perform recon to determine the defenses and what would be required for a successful assault. Does that sound good to everyone?” Steve asked diplomatically.

“Sure, if you want to take the fun and excitement, the spice of life, out of things...” Tony mumbled petulantly.

“I’m not sure about my brother going on a mission without me.” Thor also mumbled petulantly. Coulson wondered what God in Asgard people prayed to when they needed strength for stubborn nitwits. Likely the poor woman who had to raise Thor and Loki. 

“If you keep playing the overprotective older brother card I will stab you in a place that will be far too uncomfortable for you to just shrug off,” Loki hissed.

“You called me brother!” Thor shouted gleefully.

There was a whole round of facepalms at the table. Coulson’s newest daydream involved Thor being pinned to the ground by his hammer on his ridiculous red cape. He’d likely pout quite like he’d just done. If only...

“Dude,” Clint sighed. 

“Maybe you should try to give him a hug, Thor!” Tony suggested with a malicious grin. 

“Meeting adjourned!” Steve announced, with no small bit of nervousness. 

Loki bolted out of the room, obviously trying to get out before he had to wrestle his brother off of him. Tony was next, followed by a morose Thor. Steve and Banner, polite as ever, wished Coulson a good afternoon before they wandered off, chatting animatedly. Coulson turned to his agents. He would never call them his ‘favorites’, that would be highly inappropriate, but they were certainly the most known quantity on this team. 

“$100 on Tony,” Clint said.

“Hmmm... I think Loki’s more wily than you give him credit for. Tony’s tech can’t do anything if he doesn’t see Loki coming.” Natasha argued.

“Does that mean you’re taking my bet?” Clint prodded. Natasha nodded.

“What are the terms?” Coulson asked. 

Clint snorted. “Sorry, sir. Plausible deniability.”

“We’re betting on who destroys who first,” Natasha answered. 

“Double on neither,” Coulson said. The two spies frowned at him. “I think they will call a truce.”

Clint snorted again. “Easiest money I ever made, done.”

Natasha just looked at him searchingly for a moment, but they both knew that even she couldn’t read him. She nodded finally. 

Coulson walked away, just shy of whistling a jaunty tune. He had someone he needed to talk to.

*****

“JARVIS, where is Mr. Stark?”

“Good Afternoon, Agent Coulson, Mr. Stark is in his workshop.” Coulson nodded and took a step towards the elevator before pausing to ask another question. “Is anyone with him?”

“Indeed, sir. The younger Mr. Odinson is currently with him. They are working on a way to allow Mr. Odinson to use arc reactor energy to power his magic.” JARVIS responded.

Now, while Coulson mostly trusted Loki by this point, he couldn’t say that it made him completely comfortable to give the God of Mischief more power. Odin had limited it in the first place for a reason and Loki was still powerful enough to take any one of them down by himself. However, there was that idea that Coulson had been planting the seeds for. The whole reason Loki was here was for him to, like Thor, learn humility from the humans. 

If Loki were to truly learn to care for even one human, that would go a long way to ensuring that Loki’s priorities were protecting the Earth, rather than turning against them. Stark was the obvious candidate, of course. He and the god had caught on like a house on fire, unfortunately literally. They were both sticking to the argument that the fire in the Avenger’s common kitchen had been Thor’s fault and JARVIS was being unusually stingy with the video for Coulson to find proof, but he knew who the culprit was. 

They were still far more prone to argue than they were to conspire, but Coulson hadn’t really begun to meddle yet. Just a few words here and there to get a dialogue going, and maybe, just maybe, if Loki and Tony were more concerned with... personal matters, their combined chaos would be limited to private spaces and Coulson could get back to doing his real job. 

“JARVIS, if I were to... manipulate events such that Loki and Tony spend an increasing amount of time together to encourage a relationship, would you be opposed?” 

If someone had told Coulson a few years ago that he would be asking an Artificial Intelligence for permission to set up his maker, he would have... well, mostly just blinked, but he would have been laughing on the inside. Even with dealing with aliens pretty early on, then magic stones and all number of odd occurrences including actual Norse Gods, it all seemed pretty ridiculous. Fortunately, JARVIS was smart and analytical. If he said it was a good idea, it probably was.

“Far from opposed, I would go so far as to say I would encourage the effort, sir.” JARVIS responded promptly.

“Oh, so you approve of Loki and Tony together?”

“Since Mr. Odinson’s arrival, Mr. Stark’s sleep and food consumption are up 16%. In addition, his alcohol consumption is down 8%. He has smiled and laughed at an increasing rate as well. While, there is a correlation, I cannot precisely determine causation; however, I believe the numbers are promising enough to encourage further data,” JARVIS replied. 

Coulson fully smiled, a rare occurrence, but fitting for the circumstances. Logic was in his corner, as he had suspected, and while his motivations were slightly more selfish than JARVIS’s they were very much in line. Despite the man’s brash demeanor and cocky attitude, Coulson genuinely liked Tony. He was clever, remarkably generous, and more caring than he wished others to realize. 

Loki too had managed to worm his way into Coulson’s affections, if not always his good graces, even in this short period of time. The god was witty and appeared to take nothing seriously, but when there was a task that mattered and he was led by someone he respected, he was more focused and effective than Coulson could have ever anticipated. 

Together Odinson and Stark were... trouble, but it was chaos that was just as likely to lead to creation as destruction. If the two of them were happy? Were no longer tap dancing around each other as they had been? Well Coulson figured this could only be good. Coulson was downright cheerful as he walked down to Stark’s lab. He was, right up until he heard the raised voices.

“You just can’t accept the fact that you know jack shit about science!” Stark yelled.

“That is because it is so ridiculously out-moded and inferior as to be worthless!” Loki responded.

“Honestly, Rudolph, it’s you who are worthless. That’s what this is all about, to try to make you into a semi-productive member of this team,” Tony snarled. 

Where was the smiles and laughter now? Coulson thought before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Loki and Tony were facing each other. Loki was in a fighting stance, his raised fist glowing green. Tony was looking back at him with a bored, disgusted expression, which was probably far more insulting to the God than a repulsor to the face would have been.

“We’ll see who is semi-productive when I’m through with you.,” Loki growled. 

In a perfect world, Coulson would have been allowed to seek Dr. Strange’s help when Loki was brought to Earth. He could have enlisted the sorcerer to give him some sort of magical device to assist in controlling Loki. Coulson could just picture pressing some elaborately red-crystaled button on a glyph covered box. Suddenly, Loki would be teleported into space; a magical time-out as it were. Coulson sighed. Red-tape was a bitch. 

“Could we try to not destroy one another, please? The paperwork would be tedious.”

“It’s not my fault that this guy is dealing with a massive inferiority complex!” Tony accused.

“Inferiority complex? I could never feel inferior to a mortal,” Loki said the world mortal like most would say ‘cockroach’. “It is you who are unable to take constructive criticism.”

Tony snorted. “Not when it isn’t actually constructive, no.”

Coulson let out a deep, resigned sigh. He was only 20% acting. “I’m not sure why I believed that the two of you could manage to work together. Obviously, you can’t figure this out. Why don’t you just give up and I can assign you both to different projects?”

Coulson snickered internally at the absolutely stubborn looks that he was faced with. Tony’s chin jutted out until he was practically clenching his jaw. Loki’s face was stone-deep persistence .

“Now, hold on a second, Agent. Tony Stark does not give up.” 

“I have never abandoned a project that could be completed. And this one definitely can.”

“You do realize that in order to complete this, you would have to continue to work together,” Coulson nudged.

Tony and Loki looked at one another for a moment before both their stances relaxed.

“Lokes and I? We’re pals. This is just a little tiff.”

“Merely a difference of opinion,” Loki waved away mildly, before turning to Stark, “but don’t call me Lokes.”

Coulson’s business smile was back on. It was almost too easy, really.

“Leave it to us, MIB. We’ll get this figured out in a jiff!” Tony was already turning back to the various components on the desk, waving Coulson away negligibly. Loki was hovering over his shoulder. 

Coulson was good at following directions, especially ones that he wished to follow. He turned on his heel and headed back out the door. Sure, it may take a bit longer than he had anticipated. But everything was going according to plan

*****

Coulson should have remembered that plans were made to be broken, especially when it came to people as chaotic as the Avengers. Yet, even then he could have never anticipated that Bruce Banner would be his next obstacle. Hulk aside, Bruce was usually the most steady and reliable of the team. He kept his head down and didn’t cause trouble, but offered advice and knowledge whenever requested. 

Bruce’s brilliance with science meant that he and Tony quickly became friends. That friendship had been nothing but good for Coulson. It had led to Bruce living in the tower and the other Avengers quickly following. Coulson was certain that the living arrangement was what really helped pull the Avengers together as a team. 

So normally, Coulson was quite fond of Bruce, but not when he was currently shoving himself directly in the middle of Phil’s machinations. Everything had been going so well. JARVIS had reported that Loki and Tony had been spending the majority of their free time together working on their project. Then Bruce just  _ had  _ to be on the brink of some fantastic scientific discovery that Coulson didn’t even try to understand, but was apparently interesting enough to pull Tony from Loki’s side to spend the last 72 straight hours in Bruce’s lab. 

On the plus side, JARVIS had gleefully informed Phil that Loki was sulking in Tony’s absence. On the less positive side, Coulson was concerned about the ramifications of a disgruntled Loki. They really didn’t have the time to clean up another mess like the one they had now dubbed ‘The Peacock Incident’. 

Another negative Phil considered before stepping into the lab was the potential of frustrated Bruce. Sure, he was generally a very even-tempered man. However, he wasn’t exactly used to the all-nighters like Tony was. Coulson was very aware of the symptoms of sleep-deprivation and a lot of them could lead to a Code Green. A mental picture of a very perturbed Hulk coming after Coulson in the lab popped into his mind. His image promptly handed Hulk a glittery pink ribbon on a baton. The Hulk waved the baton once, grinned and then actually skipped away waving the bright cloth gleefully.

Maybe Phil was the one suffering from sleep deprivation. He had no other excuse for where that image came from. Still, he squared his shoulders. Time for Agent Coulson to step in.

Phil had no doubt that Tony had ordered JARVIS to keep everyone out unless there was an emergency. Yet, when he tried the door, he was immediately let in. Apparently, Tony’s parameters for what constituted an emergency left JARVIS a lot of leeway. So, Coulson just stepped through casually and walked over to the two men currently huddled over a microscope.

“Where’s Loki?” Coulson asked bluntly.

Tony blinked blearily at him, obviously taking a moment to process the question in his sleep deprived state. He actually looked around the lab as if expecting Loki to be relaxing on the couch or something.

“Why would Loki be here?” He asked finally.

“Oh, you’ve managed to figure out how to allow Loki to tap into your arc reactor to power his magic?”

Tony rubbed his neck ruefully. “No.”

“Oh, you gave up then. Disappointing, but I can’t say I’m surprised.”

That got Tony’s ire. “I didn’t give up! I was just taking a quick break to help Bruce with his project.”

“Yes, sir. I’m amending the definition of ‘quick break’ in my data banks to mean three days.”

Bruce’s head popped up at that. “Three days? It can’t be!” He pulled up his phone and groaned as it confirmed the news. “Damn it, Tony. Normal people need sleep. I’m crashing before the big guy does it for me.”

Just like that, Bruce sprinted out the door. Looks like everybody, excluding Tony was being so helpful today. No ribbon dancing necessary. 

“Well, I guess I can work on that arc reactor project now,” Tony grumbled.

“As much as I hate to give you an actual legitimate excuse to keep avoiding Loki,” Phil held his finger up to still Tony’s arguments. “Sleep first, science later.”

Tony mumbled something about Phil being no fun, but he listened. Phil allowed himself a small smile.

“Thanks for the heads up, JARVIS”

“My pleasure, Agent.”

*****

Coulson knew that Clint and Natasha would be a problem. He knew them better than any of the other Avengers. In fact, he knew them better than any other agents he had worked with. They had not forgotten their bet and it was only a matter of time before they took the outcome into their own hands. 

Coulson had been ridiculously pleased when he walked onto the common floor and saw Tony and Loki, side by side on the love seat, heads bent together and talking softly. It didn’t look particularly intimate, but it was far more friendly than they had ever been with one another. So, of course, Clint had to ruin it. He jumped in from wherever he had been hiding and immediately started pulling Tony out of the seat. 

“Come on, Tony. Let’s kick Loki and Thor’s ass at Mario Kart.”

Clint was deceptively strong, so Tony didn’t really stand much of a chance against being pulled away, but he looked questioningly at Loki. In turn, Loki frowned, but he didn’t say anything. Coulson suspected he was reluctant to reveal his wishes on being parted from Tony in case Tony felt differently. 

“Please, like beating Thor at a video game would be any real accomplishment. Come on, Loki, I’ll partner up with you. We’ll crush Tony and Clint.” Natasha too, seemed to appear out of nowhere to further the mess. 

Phil knew exactly what he would do if Clint and Natasha were the children he sometimes imagined them to be. Phil would squeeze a purple rubber ducky and Clint would come running over, snatching the thing with glee before heading off to a bath where he would get far too much water on the floor. Natasha would take a little more convincing, but a fluffy pink tutu would be enough to have her twirling and dancing away. Still, this was reality and he would have to resort to more adult methods. 

“Barton, Romanov, briefing time,” Coulson said sharply. 

“Briefing? What briefing?” Clint asked, looking over at Natasha in confusion. 

“The mission briefing,” Coulson said with a sigh, like they had forgotten about the non-existent mission. 

Natasha was a bit too stubborn to just go along with that one. “What mission?”

“The one I am going to tell you about in the briefing,” Coulson said calmly before hitting them both with a glare. 

As scary as the public found Black Widow to be, and she had honestly earned that deadly reputation, no one in the know at SHEILD was more frightened of her than Coulson. His agents snapped to at one look and walked where he pointed. Phil followed them, just sparing a minute as he walked through the door to look back and see Tony had already settled back onto the loveseat next to Loki. Loki seemed to be trying very hard not to smile. Good, all was right with the world. Now Coulson just needed to find a mission for his troublemakers. Preferably one that kept them away for these pivotal few weeks.

Irony is a cruel mistress. Coulson was assigned to a mission the very next day, halting his progress with Loki and Tony. Fortunately, Clint and Natasha were assigned right along with him. Still he knew that JARVIS would be keeping track of any forward momentum between the two Coulson was pretty sure that Loki’s feelings were developing, but he hadn’t gotten any strong indicators from Tony yet. 

When he got back from the mission, tired and wanting nothing more than his bed, JARVIS had a surprise waiting for him. A thirty minute series of videos of Loki and Tony. It wasn’t much, mostly brushing knees, pleased smiles and shoulder bumps, but near the end, in a clip that was from just yesterday, there was gold. Tony made a ridiculous pun and Loki laughed. Loki had his head tilted back and his eyes closed in a gesture of uninhibited amusement that Coulson had never seen before. That alone was promising, but the look on Tony’s face as he watched Loki laugh, a sappy grin and bright shining eyes told Phil that it wouldn’t be too long now. 

*****

Phil never anticipated that Steve Rogers would be his last obstacle. Steve was so good-hearted. He was earnest and genuine in a way that you didn’t often see nowadays. Unfortunately, from that good heart came a somewhat limited perspective on the darkness that could lie in the hearts of genuinely good people. Coulson couldn’t help but be disappointed in the conversation he walked in on Rogers having with Tony. 

“-haven’t seen you in weeks. You spend every minute of the day with him.”

“It’s not like we’re just hanging out. We’re working on something that could be huge, for the team.”

“Exactly, Tony, the team. It’s not just you and Loki, and it isn’t just work either. You guys missed game night and movie night too.”

“Oh shoot, dad, not game night! Does this mean I’m grounded and can’t go to the sock-hop?” Tony snickered.

The Captain gave Tony such a disappointed look that Phil was relieved that it wasn’t being turned on him. He wasn’t sure what he’d do under that kind of pressure. Tony, however, just seemed to put his back up even more.

“I don’t think Loki’s company is having a good influence on you, Tony.” Rogers continued.

“Seriously, I was joking with the whole 50’s dad bit, you really don’t have to keep up with those talking points.”

“It’s not a bit. There was a reason he was banished from Asgard. You have to be cautious around the guy. He’s powerful and he’s shown in the past that he’s perfectly willing to use that power for evil.”

Phil Coulson had such a clear mental picture of his hero, Captain America, since he was young. The smiling, confident hero on his playing cards that he still hadn’t yet worked up the courage to ask Steve to sign. Now, it was more like a kid in tights wearing star-spangled underwear on the outside of his pants and tripping over his cape as he tried to stride forward. Well then, Coulson would just have to take this into his own hands.

“Sorry, Captain, I know you’re just looking out for your team, but I think you’re approaching this the wrong way. If Odin just wanted to punish Loki, he would have just put him in jail. No, he wanted Loki to learn something from us. If we exclude him, we’re just putting him in the same position he was in Asgard, the same one that led to their whole problem in the first place. If we don’t believe that he’ll do better, he won't; he can’t. If we don’t provide the opportunity for him to rise above, be a hero, there’s no way he can ever rise above.”

Phil didn’t even think about the fact that you could apply all those things to Tony, to how he was before Iron Man, not until he looked over at the man who was looking as if a light bulb had gone off. 

“I gotta go,” Tony said abruptly, hurrying out the door. Phil was about to turn to Steve, when Tony rushed back in, just long enough to say, “Thanks… Phil.”

Phil tried not to smirk; he wasn’t sure he succeeded. 

*****

At the next meeting, sitting side by side in a way that they hadn’t ever done around the entire team before, Loki and Tony announced that they had managed to integrate Loki’s magic with the arc reactor technology. When they were met with smiles and congratulations, Tony very deliberately took Loki’s hand and kissed it. 

“Oh, and by the way, we’re dating now,” Tony said pseudo-casually. 

That announcement was met at first by shocked silence, before everyone got on board. Thor jumped out of his chair to give Tony an enthusiastic hug. Loki managed to avoid one with a glare that would have made Coulson pause. The rest of the team offered more best wishes, even Clint and Natasha, though they both shot Coulson disbelieving glares, obviously annoyed they they would both have to pay up to him. 

Phil opened his mouth to offer his felicitations as well, for the project of course. It wasn’t like he had any personal investment otherwise, but Tony wouldn’t even let him get there. 

“Yeah, yeah, Agent. I know what you are going to say.” Tony put on a mocking face that Coulson assumed was supposed to be his and affected a dry tone. “I would like to state for the record that this is a terrible idea. I will be including the various reasons for this in my report to Fury. Yada yada Fraternization yada yada bureaucratic mumbo jumbo.”

Coulson just smiled. One of the first things that you learned when working for SHIELD was that credit was meaningless. The only thing that mattered was that the job got done and was done well. Plus, JARVIS would never say a word. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my Tony and Pepper (HyruleHalf-Breed and Rou-Ren) for the Coulson daydreams. We were talking about what all goes on in Coulson's head behind that bland smile of his and had so much fun coming up with those images!


End file.
